


Day 224

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [224]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [224]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Day 224

Hawke had very rarely been on this side of an ambush. Most of the time he and his friends would blunder through ruins or tunnels and get jumped by dozens of unskilled thugs who never seemed to learn not to just throw themselves at them in waves. Hawk had, at least, learned enough to know what not to do.

He and Varric were waiting on one side of the path and Aveline was with Maferuff on the other. Maevaris would be tailing Magister Spurius from his mansion as he left the city and warn the group when he was close. Spurius would find himself boxed in with nowhere to go. The group waited patiently until a rose bush near their hiding spots blossomed. It was so subtle as to be imperceptible in the dark unless you were looking for it. It was unusual to find humans who had such control over plant magics (human mages tended to favor raw power like fire or lightning) but Tevinter had more ancient elven power at their disposal then even some Dalish clans. 

Hawke readied himself. The blooming flowers was Maevaris’ signal that Spurius was almost there. Hawke turned his eyes towards the city and caught sight of their enemy. He was flanked by a half-dozen guards as well as another mage who was likely his apprentice. The group was hustling, they were probably worried about letting the escaped slaves get too much of a head start. As soon as they passed by Hawke and Varric’s hiding spot, Hawke called down a firestorm on top of them. Between the light and the heat the group could only stumble around in confusion.

All except Spurius himself, who had a protective barrier up around himself the instant the fire started falling. Varric launched a barrage from Bianca but Spurius’ barrier held. Hawke had enough time to launch a fireball to scatter the group further before they were able to get their bearings.

Avelin and Maferuff held their position for now, and Hawke turned his attention to the apprentice. He encased the woman in ice and Varric launched a specialized bolt at her, shattering her brittle flesh. Half the guards didn’t rise from where they fell, but the others formed a shield wall in front of their master. No sooner had they locked their into place then Aveline and Maferuff hit them from behind. Aveline slammed Spurius in the back with her shield staggering him into the wall and Maferuff took down and savaged the unprotected guard in the far right. 

Once again Spurius reacted faster then they had anticipated, sending a stonefist into Aveline, launching her back into the bushes. A few of the guards chased after her hoping to take advantage of her momentary defencelessness, all fell with crossbow bolts in their backs.

When Maevaris joined the fray it was with her own signature of flair. The bushes themselves came to life and wrapped Spurius in thorny vines.

Finally the Magister was surprised. He locked eyes with Mae who strode arrogantly into view, hands crackling with magical energy. Hawke was still dealing with the remaining guards and didn’t have time to warn his unlikely ally not to gloat before victory was certain.

“Young Tilani, I see you managed to find some underlings who aren’t utter shit this time,” he chuckled. “Not that it’s enough.”

“From where I’m standing you’ve already lost.”

Hawke was about to finish off the last two guards when they suddenly exploded with force, knocking him off his feet. He was able to look up just in time to see their horrible transformation into abominations. It seemed that Spurius had unlocked the secrets of forced possession. The monsters rushed the group, flinging fire and ice as Hawke and Maevaris did everything they could to hold back the attack.

Spurious cackled as he quickly drew a summoning circle on the ground with his own blood. Before they could stop him, Spurius grabbed one of his fallen guards who was not quite dead, and used his blood to fuel a demonic summoning. Hawke cut down the last abomination just in time to see a desire demon spring into being. Spurius turned his full attention To Maevaris and Hawke, locking down their magical abilities and allowing the demon to charge them. Hawke tried to intercept her but she grabbed Varrick and dragged him into the underbrush. Another stonefist slammed into Hawke and he lost his grip on his staff.

Spurius was now bringing his full might to bear against Maevaris. It was clear he was the better mage, but his focus on the rival magister to the exclusion of all others was his undoing. Maferuff sunk his fangs into the man’s leg and pulled the Magister off his feet. Then Aveline was upon him. A chivalrous fighter might have offered quarter here, out of respect for his noble station.

Aveline, unlike her namesake, was anything but chivalrous. Honorable and loyal yes, but she afforded Spurius no special consideration and severed his head from his shoulders without a second thought.

The immediate thread dealt with, Hawke took off after the demon who had stolen Varric, not looking to see if anyone followed him.


End file.
